


Fly me to the Moon

by Lucashrooms



Category: Séance (AU) | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Fly me to the moon plays in the background, I'm not good at writing so bear with me plz, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Prohero Kirishima, Prohero Nagata, Reader is Nagata, They are married, fight me, it's short, seance, takes place in the Séance universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 11:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucashrooms/pseuds/Lucashrooms
Summary: When all you need is a soft morning to start your day off right.A short story where you and Kirishima cuddle, that's pretty much it-
Relationships: Kirishima Eijirou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Séance Spin-Offs and Fan Works





	Fly me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiboux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiboux/gifts).



> I haven't written in years, so bear with me 
> 
> This story takes place in the Séance World, specifically after the events. If you don't know Nagata Yuuta, i heavily suggest reading it, how ever it is not required to read this story.

_**10:45am** _

**_Fly me to the moon,_ **

**_And let me play among the stars,_ **

**_Let me know what Spring is like,_ **

**_On Jupiter and Mars_ **

The sound of sweet vocals awoke you from your slumber, a soft groan emitting from your throat. The radio sitting on the nightstand always started off the morning, and this day was no different.   
  


Not finding the energy to turn it off, you let out a small huff, and turned over, slowly reaching up and taking off your sleeping mask. Wincing at the light that the window blinds couldn't stop, you blinked and looked over when the bed shuffled a bit.

On the other side of the bed was him- Eijirou Kirishima- well more specifically, what you could see of his back.

From the mop of red hair to the black pajama pants, it was Eiji. Your Eiji. 

For the past week, Kirishima had be leaving early in the mornings and being late to come home. It was an exhausting cycle for both of you. Luckily, Denki and Sero had picked up you and your husbands shifts for today, so you got a rare day off to yourselves, and it was a heartwarming sight to wake up in the morning to your husband without having to make swift goodbyes. 

He enjoyed the pro-hero life, and frankly so did you, But everyone needed a break now and then, right?

"Are you awake, Eiji?" you asked, reaching over and running a finger down his back, watching as his muscles reacted softly as it trailed. 

You had always loved his skin,tracing the dotted freckles and old scars had become quite the bonding experience as he told you about how he got them. Always being so proud and going on about how "Manly" they made him look.

**_In other words, hold my hand_ **   
**_In other words, darling, kiss me_ **

Another soft groan filled the room, as Eijirou, slowly rolled over to face you. His hair was messy, yet it flattered him this morning. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked back at you, a smile etching its way onto his face.

"Mornin' babe." He spoke, his voice husky and evidently tired. "You're up early." 

"The alarm woke me up." You laughed softly. "I thought you had turned it off last night?" The face he made after he processed what you said was hilarious, and he let out a sheepish chuckle, reaching up and musing with his hair a bit. 

"I must have forgot, i'm sorry, Yu." You couldn't blame him, and why would you? He had came home exhausted last night, and you had to practically drag him into bed. 

You hummed, and the comfortable silence between you two settled again. 

_**Fill my heart with song,** _   
_**And let me sing forever more,** _   
_**You are all I worship,** _   
_**All I long for and adore** _

The radio continued it's singing, while you and Kirishima rested in the amber glow of the morning. After a bit, the red head reached over and pulled you to him, nestling his face into your hair lovingly. You chuckled at the male, but did not stop him.

Instead, you cuddled closer to him, resting your head in the crook of his neck. He gave a small kiss to your scalp, one of his hands reaching down and rubbing up and down your back.

It was rare you and your husband got a day off. But when you did, it always ended in morning cuddling. And you would not have it any other way. 

_**In other words, please be true** _   
_**In other words, I love you** _


End file.
